


Поцелуи

by yamatostree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatostree/pseuds/yamatostree
Summary: Триптих драбблов, на данный момент закончен. Сюжета нет, высшего смысла нет, только атмосфера и поцелуи. Настоящее время как стилистический выбор.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 9





	1. Как способ сказать «да»

**Author's Note:**

> Автор увидел список тем для написания зарисовок о самых разных поцелуях: как утешение, как извинение, как способ сказать «доброе утро»... И вот мы здесь.
> 
> Первая часть — чистый летний флафф (POV Ирука)  
> Вторая часть — немного херткамфорта на тему возвращения с миссии (POV Какаши)  
> Тайминг — между сезонами, устоявшиеся отношения персонажей
> 
> Третья часть — ангст и флафф в конце Шиппуудена (POV общий)

В середине дня, когда солнце застывает над Деревней Скрытого Листа, жара стоит такая, что затихают даже пение птиц и мерный гул насекомых. Белый раскаленный шар будет жечь каждого, кто осмелится выйти под его лучи, еще несколько часов. У всех генинов обгорели носы, тогда как более опытные шиноби передвигаются по деревне короткими перебежками. Работа в штабе двигается со скоростью сонной улитки… Впрочем, сегодня у Ируки нет оснований переживать за скорость работы в штабе.

Он лежит в тени деревьев на берегу напевно журчащей речки. Вчера Какаши вернулся поздно и, смыв с себя грязь и кровь, заявил, что у него и Ируки есть два выходных дня, которые он предлагает провести в «поместье» Хатаке. То есть, в небольшом обшарпанном домике на окраине Конохи. Впрочем, за последние годы Ирука успел прикипеть к этому обшарпанному домику, к тому же, на окраине по его расчетам могло оказаться больше воздуха, так что сенсей согласился без лишних раздумий.

И вот он. Тень. Река. Хатаке в закатанных штанах стоит в воде и ловит рыбу на ужин. Ирука щурится от того, как слепят глаза блики солнца на поверхности воды, когда он пытается смотреть на своего сероволосого джонина. Он с ленивым звуком перекатывается на бок прячет лицо в траве. От зноя, долгого сна и утренних нежностей его тело сладко гудит. Может, стоит сходить окунуться в воду?

– Каши, если я пойду искупаться, я распугаю тебе всю рыбу? – спрашивает Ирука, повышая голос достаточно, чтобы другой мужчина его услышал.

Какое-то время ответа не следует, но вместо него Ирука слышит шаги. Сначала по воде, потом по земле. Потом неподалеку гремит об землю железное ведерко, и Какаши опускается рядом, чтобы поцеловать сенсея за ухом.

– Я уже достаточно наловил, так что можешь купаться. А потом перекусим, что скажешь?

Ирука щурит один глаз, а другим пытается поймать взгляд Хатаке.

– Перекусим… сырой рыбой? – с сомнением интересуется он.

– Нет, я взял с собой кое-что получше.

– Мммммм, – лениво тянет Ирука, пытаясь скрыть возросший энтузиазм. Безуспешно, судя по всему.

Сенсей видит, как под маской Какаши расплывается улыбка. На джонине вообще максимум ткани, он только слегка закатал рукава своей кофты. Все потому что его белоснежную кожу солнце не щадит совершенно. Ирука с теплом вспоминает, как забавно смотрится загоревший все-таки треугольник вокруг правого глаза Какаши, когда по вечерам дома его удается избавить от маски и хитай-ате.

– Хорошо, тогда я сейчас… Быстро.

Ирука стягивает одежду, оставаясь в одном белье. Какаши уже выудил свою книжку, но пока даже не пытается сделать вид, что читает ее. Сенсей ловит на себя взгляд внимательного серого глаза, и чувствует, что краснеет. Впрочем, его и без того смуглая кожа тоже потемнела от загара, и румянца на ней уже почти не должно быть видно. Держа спину нарочито-прямо, он отправляется к реке.

Берег здесь пологий и каменистый. Ирука понимает, что на камни наступать не стоит – в это время дня они должны быть раскаленными. Он рассчитывает траекторию и достигает воды в пару прыжков. От резкого прикосновения прохлады по распаренному телу проходит волна мурашек. Но ощущения приятные. Неподалеку слышатся плеск и радостные крики детей – местная ребятня предпочитает несколько песчаных пляжей, из-за которых этот берег пустует. «Ко всеобщему удовольствию» – думает Ирука.

Вода, на самом деле, тоже ощутимо прогрелась. Ирука делает несколько решительных широких шагов, и вот он уже плывет. Ленивое течение приятно омывает тело, и сенсей чувствует, как сонливость и лишний жар уходят от него в прохладную темную глубину. Ощущения непередаваемо хороши, и он позволяет себе ненадолго отдаться им, плавая, погружаясь с головой и с удовольствием отфыркиваясь.

Когда Ирука выходит из воды, Какаши, читающий книгу, уже поджидает его с полотенцем на самом берегу.

– Спасибо, Какаши-сенсей, вы так заботливы, – вытираясь, благодарит Умино.

– Что вы, Ирука-сенсей, все для коллеги, – отвечает Какаши и, стянув маску, целует Ируку. В его улыбке, когда чуунин видит ее, сквозит определенное ехидство, но, честно говоря, Умино не против. – Ну что, еда?

– Хорошо, что ты там заготовил?

Накинув на плечи полотенце, Ирука следует за Какаши на их привычное место, и с любопытством наблюдает, как джонин закапывается в принесенную с собой корзинку.

– Я думал, у тебя там прикорм для рыб, – замечает Ирука.

Какаши издает короткий смешок:

– Прикорм для рыб и прикорм для сенсея.

Ирука снова надевает штаны (честно говоря, кажется, что можно было бы и не вытираться, потому что кожа высыхает почти мгновенно) и опускается на землю. Внезапно, как это бывает после купания, он чувствует себя ослабшим и очень, очень голодным, почти до дрожи в руках. Так что, когда ему на колени ложится коробочка с обедом, он неторопливо срывает с нее крышку, чтобы увидеть…

– Салат?! Какаши, серьезно? – Ирука поднимает на любовника взгляд, полный тоски и обиды.

Хатаке к этому моменту отлично знает, что сенсей терпеть не может овощи. Это вечно становится причиной для препирательств, но Умино довольно устойчив в своей позиции. Понемногу Какаши удается находить рецепты, в которых овощи и их состояние устраивают Ируку, но никак не обработанная термически смесь без каких-либо компенсирующих продуктов? Такую подлость ничто не предвещало. В смысле, серьезно, сначала пообещать еду, а потом выдать что-то практически несъедобное?  
Какаши выглядит раздражающе-довольным.

– Это шантаж? – вопрошает Ирука.

…Вот же пропасть, еще более довольным! Умино чувствует, как начинает закипать уже почти всерьез, когда светлая рука ложится ему на плечо.

– Сенсей, присмотритесь, – предлагает Какаши.

Ирука опускает глаза. Мгновение он не понимает, что же должен заметить, а потом овощи действительно начинают казаться ему… необычными. Эти белые ломтики, которые он принял за лук… скорее груша? А красные кубики, должно быть, вовсе не томат, а какие-то ягоды. Понимание, должно быть, отражается у него на лице, потому что Какаши с удовольствием подтверждает его догадку:

– Фруктовый салат, Иру. Я подумал, может, хотя бы в такой форме полезные продукты не вызовут у тебя отторжения.

Ирука виновато смеется и чешет в затылке.

– Ты такой ребенок иногда, – ласково бурчит Какаши, протягивая ему палочки.

Салат оказывается бесподобным. Хатаке заправил его несладким йогуртом, который превосходно оттеняет вкус фруктов, медом, какими-то орехами и мятой.  


– Каши, это… ТАК ВКУСНО!

Ирука смотрит на джонина широко распахнутыми от восторга глазами. Порция исчезает моментально, оставляя сенсея довольно вздыхать и немного печально разглядывать миску.

– Нет, серьезно, это просто что-то невероятное, – повторяет Ирука и широко улыбается Какаши. – Спасибо тебе.

В тонких пальцах Хатаке оказывается вторая аналогичная коробочка, извлеченная из той же корзинки.

– Хочешь съесть и мой тоже? – спрашивает Какаши.

Ирука мнется. Он, конечно, хочет, но просто отбирать у любовника его еду? Не то что бы этого никогда не происходило, но нужно оставить Какаши пространство для маневра.

– А как же ты? – спрашивает Умино.

– Шутишь? Мне в десять раз приятнее смотреть, как ты ешь что-то приличное, чем делать это самому, – отзывается джонин и снова протягивает Ируке вожделенный салат. – Так что?

В ответ Ирука подается вперед, с довольным писком покрывая лицо Какаши поцелуями. Чтобы делать это продуктивнее, ему приходится стянуть с джонина маску, и в какой-то момент их губы неизбежно встречаются. Поцелуй выходит очень нежным, Ирука чувствует себя почти так же легко, как недавно в воде, когда течение, если отдаться на его волю, неспешно несет тебя куда-то… Так и сейчас – свободная рука Какаши уже лежит у него на боку, притягивая ближе к себе, и Умино чувствует, чего как его голова идет кругом. Полуденный зной и тишина, звенящий голос реки, чуткие губы. Этот момент длится вечность.

Ирука с трудом заставляет себя податься назад, забирая коробочку из рук Хатаке.

– Прости, – выдыхает он. – Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я чертовски хочу съесть этот салат.

– Ничего страшного, мы еще вернемся к этому, – уверяет его Какаши, пряча улыбку последовательно за маской и за книгой.

Ох. Это будут долгие, прекрасные выходные…


	2. Как способ отказаться от контроля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Какаши возвращается с миссии немного убитый» - кажется, отдельный жанр херткамфорта внутри какаиру, и я знала, что рано или поздно окажусь здесь.  
> Возможно, это еще не мой текст мечты на эту тему, но я по крайней мере попыталась!

У Хатаке Какаши есть собственный небольшой свод правил относительно работы. Одно из них гласит «на миссии почти всегда что-то идет не так». Это просто, как записка на холодильник. Констатация факта. Всегда что-то идет не так. К этому нужно быть готовым.

Помогает ли ему это? Пожалуй, по крайней мере — рассчитывать силы, чтобы всегда оставалось еще немного. Немного больше, чем, казалось бы, нужно. И, когда что-то пойдет не так, ты не будешь беззащитен.

Помогает быть максимально осторожным, внимательным, оставаться натянутой струной, даже когда вокруг нет ничего подозрительного. Ждать подвоха. Наблюдать, анализировать. Это изматывающе, но это спасает жизнь.

В деревне шутят, что все джонины двинутые… Ха, смешная шутка. Но с такой работой как не быть двинутым, серьезно?

Сегодня «не так» оказалось засадой неподалеку от Листа. Этого следовало ожидать от шиноби Камня, если честно. Цучикаге всегда чуял слабость, как хищники чуют кровь, и держал на Коноху обиды старые, как он сам. После атаки Орочимару деревня ослабла. И сколько бы сил шиноби Листа ни тратили на то, чтобы доказать всему миру, что это не так, Ооноки наглел.

Вкратце — и внимательность, и запас сил Какаши пригождаются. Первое — чтобы не попасться в ловушку, второе — чтобы отвязаться потом от джонина из отряда Камня с минимальными потерями. Пытаться захватить кого-то из них нет смысла: Ивагакуре и Коноха обменялись любезностями. Какаши, разумеется, не было в Стране Земли, а этого отряда не было здесь. С миссиями высокого ранга всегда такая морока (ну, опять же — почти всегда). Вот только после этой встречи не остается уже ничего — ни сил, ни чакры.

И даже перекинувшись коротким кивком с часовыми на воротах родной деревни, Какаши не чувствует себя в безопасности. Стоит поздний вечер, когда на улицах в основном уже редкие, спешащие домой прохожие, зато в большинстве домов горят окна. Окна. Какаши останавливается в каком-то переулке, стараясь перевести дыхание, приваливается к стене. Горящие окна с детства вызывают у него в груди какое-то странное, давящее ощущение. С тех пор, как он сам начал говорить «я дома», возвращаясь в пустоту. Это сложно объяснить, но невозможно не почувствовать. Где в окнах горит свет, там настоящая, уютная, неподдельная жизнь. А ты стоишь на темной улице, в этом чертовом переулке и просто пялишься, как дурак. Как последний дурак.

Все еще сведенные напряжением мускулы ноют от остановки. Беги, беги, продолжай бежать. Ну и что, что мир уже проваливается в темноту? И это не окна гаснут, просто силуэты Конохи меркнут перед единственным глазом. Нельзя свалиться прямо здесь. Беги!

Тело слушается беспрекословно, несмотря на то, насколько оно измотано. Два прыжка, и вот уже Хатаке бежит по крышам. Туда, где безопасно. Туда, где горит свет.

Еще несколько месяцев назад он не решился бы на это. Не то что бы даже сложно позволять кому-то видеть себя разбитым, просто твои проблемы — это твои проблемы, держи их при себе. Если тебе совсем плохо после миссии — идешь в госпиталь. Если кровь на тебе в основном чужая, то можно к Ируке, и там смыть ее. А если так, как сегодня, то забиваешься в свою нору и пережидаешь. Чувствуешь себя раненым животным, даже если из ран — одни кровоподтеки, слышишь каждый звук, ощущаешь на себе взгляды, которых нет. Запиваешь снотворное саке, только бы вспомнить, как дышать, и спать без снов. Еще несколько месяцев назад он бы так и поступил.

Но сегодня в окне Ируки виден медовый свет, и Какаши знает, что раз он уже здесь, то не сможет пойти туда, где его никто не ждет. Джонин переступает подоконник, словно порог, с его губ срывается:

— Я дома.

А потом он просто сползает по стене на пол и опускает ресницы. Звуки, запахи, свет… Всего слишком много.

Ирука оказывается рядом через пару мгновений. Шорох одежды и дыхание. Тепло, исходящее от чужого тела совсем рядом. Голос. Спрашивает:

— Ты ранен?

Какаши качает головой:

— Нет, по крайней мере, ничего серьезного… Просто устал как собака.

Он слегка подается вперед, уткнувшись лбом в плечо сенсею. Запах. Свежесть и травы, значит, уже принял душ… Наверное, собирался спать. К этому примешивается немного пыльный аромат квартиры.

— Прости, что я так поздно и в таком виде, — шепчет Хатаке, не поднимая головы.

— Тише, — отзывается Ирука, пытаясь приобнять его за плечи. — Ты же сам сказал. Ты дома, Каши.

Джонин едва заметно дергается от рук, пытающихся _удержать. Взять в плен._ И, когда те не исчезают, тело реагирует почти само, резко перехватывая смуглые запястья и останавливаясь лишь в моменте от того, чтобы заломить их. Какаши все еще не открыл глаз и не видит выражения лица Ируки в этот момент, но представляет, и ему становится не по себе. Он разжимает хватку, снова откидываясь спиной на стену, и тихонько стонет от того, какой он идиот. Не стоило сюда приходить.

— Извини, — шепчет Ирука.

Какаши качает головой. Его не за что извинять. Но звуки, запахи, прикосновения… Слишком много. Еще и свет.

«Прекрати» — говорит себе Какаши и от злости ощутимо ударяется затылком о стену, так, что темнота взрывается фейерверками. Когда он открывает глаз, Ирука все еще близко, и на лице у него нет обиды или злости, только беспокойство в широко распахнутых карих глазах. Какаши хочет ответить ему — «тебе не за что извиняться». Он хочет сказать _хоть что-нибудь_. Но дыхание перехватывает, а горло превращается в наждачную бумагу, и он просто протягивает руки вперед, очень медленно и бережно, ладонями вверх. Он берет Ируку за запястья — в этот раз нежно-нежно, почти невесомо — и возвращает его пальцы себе на плечи, показывая без слов — «тебе можно». Он тянет вниз маску, ощущая еще больше — запахов, воздуха. И, наконец, он собирает всю свою решимость и подается вперед, касаясь губ Умино своими губами. Тот сидит, как будто остолбенев, не пытаясь ни отодвинуться, ни ответить. Какаши почти теряет надежду, когда чувствует — пальцы на его плечах едва-заметно сжимаются. Тогда он целует Ируку снова.

Это похоже на грохот десятка взрывных печатей. Это накрывающая его с головой волна — воздуха не хватает. Это самые легкие прикосновения губ, а Какаши кажется, что его сейчас затрясет, как от электричества. Но он не отстраняется, и постепенно другие ощущения блекнут, сходят до фонового белого шума. Звуки. Запахи. Возвращаются на свои места. Вместе с этой болезненной настороженностью тело покидают остатки сил. Мир опять темнеет, но это уже не важно. Теперь можно… Отдохнуть.

Какаши приходит в себя уже на кровати, без жилета. Ласковые пальцы перебирают сбившиеся волосы. Расслабившееся тело начало ломить. Еще не поднимая век, он тихонько стонет.

— Сколько времени прошло? — спрашивает джонин.

Обморок, переходящий в сон — логическое продолжение перерасхода чакры, и может длиться от нескольких минут до нескольких суток. Впрочем, в худшем случае Ирука просто доставил бы его в госпиталь, а Какаши уже точно знает две вещи: что он все еще дома у сенсея и что на улице ночь.

— Немного, меньше часа, — следует ответ.

Какаши удовлетворенно кивает и приоткрывает глаз. В комнате стоит приятный полумрак, горит только настольная лампа, Ирука, сидящий рядом, ободряюще улыбается ему:

— Привет.

— Йо, — глухо отзывается Какаши и пытается улыбнуться в ответ. Выходит жалко, но для начала сойдет.

Повисает недолгая тишина, но в ней нет неловкости. Хатаке просто наслаждается тем, как его обволакивает тепло и запах квартиры Умино — на грани слышимости, но такой родной. Ирука дает ему это время, которое необходимо джонину после утомительной миссии, чтобы прийти в себя. Продолжает гладить по волосам. Такой нежный. Какаши чувствует, как его веко снова наливается тяжестью, а разум медленно гаснет — на этот раз не болезненно, а мягко…

— Снова засыпаешь? — спрашивает сенсей, целуя его в висок. — Тебя донести до душа?

— Маааааа… — бормочет Какаши, пытаясь проснуться. — Сам дойду.

Он садится в кровати, стягивает маску и водолазку, бросает на пол. Спускает ноги с постели.

— Точно? — Умино смешливо щурит свои теплые глаза. — Потому что мне не трудно.

Какаши оборачивается и смотрит на него. Чего Ирука добивается? Просто _хочет_ поносить его на руках? Шестеренки в мозгу продолжают вращаться слишком медленно, почти болезненно.

— Все под контролем, — отзывается Какаши, не придумав, как отшутиться.

Ладонь сенсея ложится ему на плечо. Кожа к коже. До сих пор сложно привыкнуть, что кто-то может касаться его так… просто. Особенно после того, как недавно Хатаке напал на него за попытку обнять.

— Это хорошо, — говорит Ирука тем вкрадчивым тоном, который использует, когда Какаши, по его мнению, ведет себя неразумно. — Но не обязательно.

Не обязательно… Эти слова эхом звучат в голове у Какаши, когда он стоит под обжигающей водой. Такой водой, чтобы горело все тело, а не только поврежденные участки. Он не понимает их, но они звучат. Слова. Звучат, когда он выходит из ванной, отряхивая волосы, как пес — пол слегка качается под ногами вслед за движениями головы — и залезает под одеяло. Но там утомленный разум Какаши отвлекается на вспоминания о временах, когда у сенсея была совсем узкая кровать, и как они нелепо ютились на ней вдвоем… Джонин улыбается. Повезло, что планировка позволила сменить ее на двуспальную. На которой сейчас уже лежит Умино, изучая какую-то книгу и держа в руке кружку чая, который, как всегда, забывает пить. В ответ на появление Какаши он привычно ворчит, что тот не вытерся как следует и ложится в постель мокрым. Потом, смирившись с ситуацией, протягивает любовнику кружку:

— Я с мятой заварил, будешь?

Какаши усмехается и не говорит ничего про саке и снотворное. Какаши делает пару глотков чая — мята приятно вяжет язык. Сегодня этого должно хватить. Он не чувствует на себе взглядов, кроме ласкового взгляда Ируки. Узел натянутых нервов ослабевает.

_«— Все под контролем — Это необязательно»._

Он дома. С улицы поздний прохожий может увидеть мягкий свет лампы в окне Ируки.

Какаши вспоминает, как дышать.

Какаши сворачивается клубком, уткнувшись куда-то в бок читающего сенсея, и засыпает без снов.


	3. Потому что мир спасен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не то что бы это сонгфик, но одно небо знает, сколько раз я переслушала Mumford & Sons - After The Storm, пока писала это.

«Даже небо выцвело» – думает Какаши. Сидеть на руинах мира в одиночестве… как это можно описать словами? Мягко говоря, Хатаке с удовольствием отказался бы от такого опыта. Вокруг только развороченная земля и огромные побеги божественного древа. На последних десятки, если не сотни коконов. В каждом из них – человек, который, если Какаши правильно помнит, должен видеть свою лучшую жизнь. Воплощение заветных желаний. Да, еще Сакура, спящая рядом. Какие сны подарил ей Саске, Какаши не знает.   
Хотя, пожалуй, небо выцвело не так уж сильно, между облаками видны голубые просветы. Просто пыль от разрушений еще не до конца осела, наверное.  
Хатаке заставляет себя думать об этом. О небе. Не о Мудреце Шести Путей, что недавно растаял в голубых языках чакры, а до того говорил с Какаши о любви и ненависти. Не о Саске, который снова выбрал путь смерти, на этот раз назвав его революцией. Не о том, сколько лет одиночества и боли переступил Обито, чтобы спасти жизнь Какаши, и не единожды, и не только его… И точно не о том моменте, когда в сторону Штаба был направлен чудовищный удар. Нет, если он будет думать об этом, его сердце просто остановится. Просто откажется продолжать биться. Добрый прищур карих глаз и шрам, который будто подводит под ними черту… Широкая улыбка. Очевидно, Ирука не сумел задержать Наруто в том месте, где пять Каге собирались спрятать его от войны. Но что сенсей сделал дальше? Остался в Штабе? Или решил вернуться в Коноху? А может быть, присоединился к боевым действиям?  
Не думать!  
Тело Какаши как будто помнит только бесконечную боль и безграничную усталость. Превозмогая, раз за разом выходя за рамки, сражаясь на пределе… Тогда думать было не о чем. Можно было только делать все возможное, защищая будущее до последней капли крови. Но он выжил. Он не должен был, это совершенно точно, но он выжил. И сейчас вокруг Какаши звенит такая оглушительная тишина, какой этот мир не слышал еще никогда. Все на свете спят, кроме двух его глупых практически всесильных учеников… Каждый живущий. Наверное, даже младенцы. Вся эта реальность, с ее радостями и тяготами, чуть не была стерта в порошок, но никто толком не знает об этом. Судьба мира все еще решается, но никто, кроме Какаши, не знает об этом. А он уже ничего не может сделать.  
Когда на котлован налетает облако пыли от отдаленного боя, все, что Какаши может сделать – укрыть собой спящую Сакуру. Снова – без лишних мыслей. Все существование Хатаке – одни рефлексы в звенящей, мертвой тишине. Коконы зловеще раскачиваются на ветвях. Не думать о том, как Саске и Наруто в этот самый момент вымещают свои раны на теле планеты и какие раны наносят друг другу. Но непрошенные и невысказанные слова возникают в голове: «Наруто, тебе лучше бы выжить, иначе Ирука меня не простит». Какаши улыбается. Он никуда не может деться от них.  
«Потеря любви ведет к ненависти» – сказал Мудрец Шести Путей.  
«Но я надеюсь, что любовь еще можно вернуть» – добавил он.  
Какаши смотрит на то, как остатки бури на горизонте рассеиваются в голубом небе. Ему не страшно. Он не испытывает отчаянья или вины – впервые за долгое время. Он чувствует бесконечную боль, безграничную усталость и безусловную любовь.   
«Не теряй веры» – сказал Мудрец Шести Путей.  
Какаши верит в Наруто.  
Какаши верит в то, что Саске одумается.  
И Какаши верит в то, что Ирука жив. Иначе во всем, что только что произошло, просто не было бы смысла.

***

Долгие часы после пробуждения (Ирука устал считать, сколько именно) реальность остается довольно странной и сумбурной. Штаб был уничтожен, и в Скрытом Облаке почти не осталось сенсоров. И связистов. Справедливости ради, вообще шиноби почти не осталось. Приказов никаких, никаких новостей. Работы, правда, довольно много. Выжившие отправляются расчищать руины, надеясь, что кого-то еще можно спасти, а если нет – то хотя бы обеспечить достойные похороны в родной Деревне.   
С Ирукой – несколько шиноби из Листа. Некоторые, не дождавшись указаний, решают покинуть Облако, в основном те, у кого в Конохе семья. Они спешат убедиться, что с родными все хорошо. Другие объединяются с представителями остальных деревень и общими силами планируют разведку на последнюю известную точку боевых действий. Ирука решает оставаться на месте. Приказ, полученный им, был совершенно ясен, новых не поступало. И так будет больше всего шансов не разминуться… он даже не может сказать, с кем или чем. С информацией. С любыми крупицами информации о том, что произошло.  
Заснуть не выходит, даже когда появляется время. Ирука невольно гадает – как давно Мадара завершил свою технику? Сколько они уже спали? Неделю, месяц, десятилетия? В Облаке такой ландшафт, что трудно сказать даже, не изменилось ли время года. Впрочем, местные говорят, что не изменилось. Нет причин им не верить. И в домах даже не успела скопиться пыль.  
Ирука не знает, сколько прошло часов. Знает, что он очнулся днем, а сейчас ночь. Время от времени ему кажется, что он сходит с ума в образовавшемся вакууме. Когда в голове сенсея начинает звучать голос Ино, это ощущение не отступает, а только усиливается.  
Она говорит, что война окончена.  
Она говорит, что Наруто сражался и победил, что он жив.   
Она говорит, что теперь все в безопасности.  
Когда Ирука убеждается, что это правда, что другие тоже ее слышали, он находит себя буквально рыдающим от облегчения. Он даже не подозревал, сколько напряжения в нем скопилось.  
Скоро можно будет вернуться в Коноху. Сказать Наруто, как он гордится им. Обнять Какаши. В том, что Какаши жив, Ирука не сомневается. С тех пор, как они вместе, Ирука просто привык считать, что Хатаке бессмертный или что-то вроде того. Иначе у него было бы слишком много причин потерять разум от беспокойства. И сейчас эта привычка очень помогает сенсею.  
Он начинает собираться домой. 

***

Какаши сбегает из госпиталя. Обычно он так не делает, потому что старается быть ответственным шиноби. Чем точнее следуешь указаниям врачей, тем скорее пойдешь на поправку. Но сегодня Хатаке не важно, как скоро он поправится. Есть вещи гораздо более значимые.

Ирука прыгает по ветвям, слаженно двигаясь в составе небольшой группы шиноби, которые возвращаются из Облака в Лист. Он знает, что разумно – держаться вместе и беречь силы, но не понимает, откуда в нем столько силы воли, чтобы слушаться разума. Хочется бежать быстрее, до горящих легких, до отнимающихся ног, только бы попасть домой хотя бы на пару минут раньше…  
Кровь закипает у него в венах.

Какаши замирает на дереве в тишине, в засаде. Он не знает, сколько ему ждать, но не открывает книгу. Просто слушает, как мир звучит, когда он живой. Пение птиц. Отдаленно гудящий голосами улей Конохи. Побывав на грани и за гранью, внезапно начинаешь ценить простые вещи. Но ждет он звука шагов.

Ирука убеждает себя, что глаза слезятся от бега, а не от облегчения и предвкушения встречи. Из-за этой пелены он чуть не пропускает вспышку серебра в темной лесной зелени. Но все-таки не пропускает. Момент идеально рассчитан: до Деревни буквально рукой подать, но стен еще не видно. Если бы Ирука увидел их, он бы забыл обо всем на свете. А пока он еще может коротким кивком обозначить товарищам, что он отстает от них, и сойти с курса.

Какаши спускается с дерева одним плавным прыжком. Тело отвечает глухой болью даже на такие простые вещи, но эта боль – ничто. Он видит перед собой Ируку, целого и невредимого Ируку, который метеором несется к нему. Какаши кажется, что сенсей сейчас врежется в него, и он непроизвольно группируется, чтобы ослабшие мышцы выдержали. Готовится ловить этот смуглый сгусток любви в объятия, прямо на свою рассеченную раной грудь, какая вообще разница? Но в последний момент Ирука замирает. Ровно в шаге от него. Солнце, пробивающееся сквозь листву, оставляет пятна-поцелуи на смуглой коже. Прямой. Безупречный. Ни пряди не выбилось из хвоста после долгого бега. Говорит:  
– Я думал, ты в госпитале.  
Какаши неловко скребет в затылке:  
– Да вот, решил тебя встретить.

Ирука стоит и боится дышать. Вот Какаши прямо перед ним. Такой же бледный и сутулый как обычно, руки в карманах. Но при этом так… изменился? Что ему пришлось пережить там, в самом пылающем сердце войны? Неужели что-то, к чему не был готов даже такой, как он? Ирука настолько заинтригован неуловимым, что не сразу замечает самое очевидное.  
– Твой глаз, – шепчет он и тянется рукой к шраму, рассекающему левую половину лица Какаши. Трогает. Кожа теплая, мягкая. Живой.  
– Нравится? – усмехается Хатаке. – Это твой любимый ученик постарался.  
Но Ирука уже не слушает. Он кладет вторую ладонь на щеку Какаши, гладит его лицо, и они в синхронном жесте припадают друг к другу лбами.   
– Расскажешь мне все, – говорит Ирука и улыбается, а по щекам у него текут слезы.

Какаши впитывает тепло Ируки и впервые действительно чувствует, что мир спасен. Он стягивает маску и сцеловывает дорожки слез со щек сенсея. Их соленый вкус пьянит сильнее, чем сливовое вино. Этот момент стоит всего. Каждой секунды боли и отчаянья, не только в последнем бою, а за всю жизнь Хатаке.   
Он обвивает Ируку руками, будто собрался никогда больше не отпускать его.  
Он жив.

Он жив.  
Ирука тает в объятиях Какаши, утыкается лицом ему в плечо и плачет уже навзрыд. За них обоих и все, что им пришлось пережить. За всех, кого они потеряли. За все кровавое прошлое мира шиноби, полное ошибок, недоразумений и слишком ранних разлук. Больше этого не будет. Теперь все будет хорошо. Ирука знает, что это звучит слишком просто, что так не бывает, но в эту секунду он не просто верит в это – он знает. Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Все еще заплаканный, сенсей поднимает голову и смотрит в глаза Какаши. В эти два раскосых глаза цвета грозового неба. Смотрит так внимательно, будто в мире нет ничего важнее. А потом Ирука опускает ресницы и целует его, как в первый раз в жизни – мягко, порывисто и немного неловко. 

Когда они, наконец, понимают, что могут отпустить друг друга, Какаши признается:  
– Теперь, пожалуй, мне правда нужно вернуться в госпиталь.  
С этими словами он немного покачивается, и Ируке приходится подхватить его, чтобы не упал.  
– Какаши!  
– Маааааа… Все в порядке, просто голова закружилась.  
Карие глаза сужаются, глядя на него с недоверием. Какаши возвращает маску на лицо и поднимает руки в примирительном жесте:  
– Но ты можешь проводить меня до палаты, если переживаешь. Заодно повидаешь Наруто. А то, я боюсь, он смертельно обидится, если узнает, что я рассказал тебе всю историю раньше, чем он смог это сделать сам.

При упоминании Наруто Ирука чувствует, как его сердце подскакивает в груди. Конечно, он хочет как можно скорее увидеть Наруто! Умино уже представляет восторженный блеск голубых глаз мальчишки, когда он будет совершенно бессвязно рассказывать о том, как спас всех людей на планете. Нашел ли он письмо, которое Ирука поместил под протектор? Не злится ли он за попытку задержать его на острове?  
Какаши замечает оживление сенсея и посмеивается:  
– Кстати, давай я тебя сразу предупрежу… Я, конечно, вернул его живым, но не то что бы совсем целым.

***

Над Конохой стоит погожий и солнечный день, такой, что легко поверить, что все ужасы позади, и ничто не предвещает беды, кроме крика, который разносится над окрестным лесом, вспугивая птиц с ветвей:  
– Что значит «не совсем целым»?! Хатаке!!! ЧТО ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И-и-и спасибо за внимание всем, дочитавшим до конца :з


End file.
